Battle of the Twins
by Sailor Catastrophe
Summary: I am really bad with summaries, so you will just have to read and find out!! R


Battle of the Twin  
  
This story is going to be along one, please try to bear with me, Read and Review see what you  
  
think, if you like it tell me. If you don't tell me what's wrong and maybe I can change it. Thank  
  
you, Read and enjoy..  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon, all though I wish I did. But don't we all.  
  
Prologue  
  
Serena was 18 years old and Dairen was 24, once again he has lost his memory in the  
  
Battle against Sailor Galaxia. The inner's are the same age as Serena, the outers are 21, except  
  
Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn. Pluto is several thousand years old and Saturn is about 12. Serena  
  
was going to the park to think things through and rounded a corner with not looking to make sure  
  
no one was there. Unfortunately someone was there, and she walk right into him. And this is  
  
where are story Begins.  
  
BAMMM!!! Serena ran into someone and fell to the ground.  
  
"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark. I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going.  
  
Sorry."Apologized Serena while getting up.  
  
" Should have expected that it was you. Jeez, meatball head can't you ever go anywhere, without  
  
bumping into someone or klutzing out." yelled an aggravated Darien  
  
"You know what, I take the apology back, maybe if I bump into you a couple more times, you  
  
might get your memory back." cried Serena, She meant it to be an insult but at the end she started  
  
to cry.  
  
She really wished Darien would remember her and the love they shared in the past, present  
  
and in the future.   
  
Darien just stood there looking at the crying Serena.  
  
:: Ok what just happened, I don't remember losing my memory. But then again I wouldn't know  
  
would I . Way to Go Dare! You made her cry, but it is not like those ear drum breaking cries, but  
  
the ones like you just got your heart broken cries. Ok think, what will cheer Meatball Head up. I  
  
GOT IT!!::  
  
"Come one Serena don't cry, I didn't mean what I said. How 'bout we go get some ice cream and  
  
the new Ice Cream Parlor. What is the name, oh yeah Galaxies Ice Cream Shop." pleaded Darien  
  
Serena didn't like the name of the place, it reminded her of the day when she lost everyone   
  
she loved.   
  
"Um Darien, why don't we go to the other one Moon Palace Ice cream Parlor." suggested Serena  
  
(AN~ I know the name is so cliche but it goes well with the place.~)  
  
"Ok that sounds good. Lets go." said Darien as he started to walk in the direction of the place.  
  
Serena followed behind him.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Meanwhile Rei was in the fire room, consulting the great fire, because she sensed an evil presence   
  
nearby.  
  
"Oh Great Fire, show me who is behind this evil" chanted Rei  
  
The fire blazed and a picture of a girl came out. The girl looked identical to Serena but her hair  
  
was pitch Black but it was in the same hairstyle, and she also had hte brightest green eyes.   
  
"OHMYGOD!! Who is that girl, she is identical to Serena. I need to call Luna and see what she  
  
thinks of this." said Rei  
  
Rei grabs her communicator from her space pocket, and calls luna.  
  
"Luna, Luna are u there." asked Rei  
  
"Yes, Rei. What's the matter? Is there an attack somewhere?" asked Luna  
  
"No, Luna, but there is something I want you to see. It might be our new enemy. Can you please  
  
come to the temple?" answered Rei  
  
"Sure, Rei, I should be there in a couple of minutes." Replied Luna.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Serena and Darien have arrived in front of the Moon Palace Ice Cream Shop.   
  
"Are you ready, for some ice cream."Asked Darien, while walking in to the shop, followed by  
  
Serena.   
  
"WOW! This is place is amazing!" exclaimed Serena  
  
"Yeah you are right this place is outstanding" replied Dairen  
  
But Serena wasn't paying attention, She was too deep in thought, while looking around  
  
the room  
  
:: Wow, this place resembles the Moon Kingdom. But who would know what the Moon Palace  
  
looks like on the inside.:::  
  
"Umm Serena, earth to Serena. Are you listening to me? MEATBALL HEAD!!!"yelled Darien  
  
"Oh, Darien, I am sorry I was thinking about something." said Serena coming out of her thought  
  
"Yeah I can see that. What were you thinking?" asked Darien  
  
"Ummm, I was thinking how much this place looks familiar."answered Serena  
  
:: Well at least it is not a lie, just not the whole truth:: She hated to lie to Darien  
  
"Well I agree with you on that one. This place does look familiar. " agreed Darien  
  
Darien and Serena are looking and admiring there surroundings and not realizing that they  
  
were being watched.  
  
"Look, my twin sister and her Prince have fallen into my trap. Now I can I have what I truly  
  
wanted for a long time." Said the girl  
  
She grabbed a couple of Knives and threw them at Serena and Darien.  
  
Serena sensed something coming at them and threw her and Darien out of the way.  
  
"Who threw those knives at us." asked Serena  
  
"It was me."answered the girl  
  
"Who is me? Come out and show your self." ordered Serena  
  
As the girl came out of her hiding place and came into the light, Serena gasped  
  
Darien just stood in awe,::Wow that girl looks like Serena, maybe they are related, but why would  
  
she through knives at us.  
  
"Wh–who are you?"asked Serena, startled that this girl looked just like her  
  
" I am Elizabeth, your twin sister from the Moon Kingdom."Said Elizabeth  
  
"I didn't have a twin sister. I was the only child." exclaimed Serena  
  
"Well, guess what your not. But soon enough I will be the only child, and now you die. Lucid  
  
come out and kill this moon brat and give me the Prince and the Silver Crystal."  
  
"Yes, Mistress." said Lucid  
  
"Umm, Serena, this is our cue to run!"Advised Darien.  
  
"I'm sorry Darien, but I can't do that. Eternal Crystal Power, Transform." yelled Serena while  
  
thrusting her brooch into the air. Soon she was engulfed in pink ribbons and Silver light. As soon  
  
as the light goes down, there stood Eternal Moon where Serena was standing.  
  
"Lucid, kill Eternal Moon and take the crystal." yelled Elizabeth.  
  
"Darien I need you to call the other scouts. Here is my communicator and press the button that  
  
says Mars. Ok" instructed Eternal Moon as she threw her communicator at Darien  
  
Darien did as he was told at pressed Mars.  
  
"Rei here, what is it Ser.. Darien why do you have Eternal Moons Communicator?" asked a  
  
surprised Rei  
  
"Rei you are Mars, that's weird. Anyway, Serena told me to call you and to tell you to call the  
  
other scouts and get to the Moon Palace Ice Cream Parlor. So hurry up, Serena is not doing to  
  
well." answered Darien in a hurry  
  
"Yes, you Majesty. The scouts and I will be there in a couple of seconds." said Rei  
  
::Why did she just call me your Majesty:: "Ok, Just hurry" he turned of the screen just in time to  
  
here a piercing scream coming from Eternal Moon.  
  
Darien turned in time to see Eternal Moon to be hit by what seen to be a golden discus.  
  
*Back to Eternal Moon and Lucid fighting*  
  
Eternal Moon took her fighting stance and summoned her power.  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic" screamed Eternal Moon  
  
It went flying towards Lucid but was absorbed by her.   
  
"Is that all you got. This shouldn't be to hard." exclaimed Lucid.  
  
She throws Eternal Moon's Discus right back at her at an amazing speed. It hits Eternal Moon in  
  
the head. Giving her a good gash, and knocked her unconscious.  
  
Darien ran up to Serena and kneeled beside her.  
  
"Serena wake up, Please Serena Wake Up!" cried Darien  
  
Amara and Michelle were walking down the street and heard Darien's pleads. They went  
  
inside to see Eternal Moon lying in Darien's lap unconscious and bleeding badly.  
  
"Come on Michelle we need to transform and get Eternal Moon out of here"  
  
" I think you are Right"  
  
"URANUS PLANET POWER" "NEPTUNE PLANET POWER"  
  
Amara was covered with golden light and Michelle was covered with water. Afterwards there  
  
stood Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune  
  
"You, What are you doing here? You are not suppose to be here. But who cares you are to late,  
  
the moon brat is going to die" stated Elizabeth  
  
"I don't think so you are not going to kill are future Queen, without a fight from us"  
  
"URANUS WORLD SHAKING" "NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE" said Uranus and Neptune in  
  
unison.  
  
The combine attacks alone killed Lucid.  
  
"Don't worry I will be back and I will finish the job."Said Elizabeth as she disappeared.  
  
"We will be waiting!" said Uranus  
  
Uranus and Neptune powered down and came up to Eternal Moon and Darien.  
  
"Darien is she ok?' asked Michelle  
  
"I don't know she is not responding to anything. Why did you call Serena Our Future Queen?"  
  
asked Darien curiously.  
  
"Let me guess you don't remember us or are past and future lives" asked Amara  
  
Darien was about to answer when Michelle interrupted him,  
  
"Amara not right now. Where are the other scouts, why didn't they show up."asked Michelle  
  
"Well I called Rei and told her and she said that she would call the others and come down here as  
  
quick as possible. But they never showed up." Stated Darien  
  
"That's odd. Lets go to the Temple and fix Serena's wounds and see why they didn't come down  
  
here. They better have a good explanation." ordered Amara.  
  
End of Chapter 1,  
  
Why didn't the scouts show up. Why doesn't anybody remember Elizabeth.   
  
If you want to know that answers read the next chapter,  
  
Thank you  
  
Sailor of Destruction 


End file.
